Why so arrogant?
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to make Hermione Grange fall in love with him, will he be able to do it of will he pay for failing.  Sorry I am not good at the summary. Just read and review you will love the story.
1. Chapter 1

Why so arrogant?

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Plan

My name is Draco Malfoy. Rolls off your tongue so very pleasantly, does it not? I am the elite, I am perfection. I am everything you want to be and a little bit more.

Sigh, but some people haven't come to this conclusion. Some people have this fanciful idea in their heads that they are perhaps better than me. I honestly don't know how they could possibly think such a sin. I am Draco Malfoy. Simple. It's just one of those things you have to get used to. I'm not like this so everyone can like me; I'm not on this earth to be liked. I'm on this earth to be obsessed over, to be worshiped and considered a god. I don't think this is much to ask. I mean I have asked for much more and have received it within the hour… how hard could this be?

I guess I could be out of my league this time round. But then again, I'm not, nothing is out of my league nor my reach. So where are my worshippers? Where are my slaves?

No where.

I don't have any, instead I am the worshipper. Instead, I am the slave. Not by choice of course. Draco Malfoy is not one to willingly worship anything other than himself.

So why am I still sitting outside of my father's study, awaiting the call of Voldemort himself for a very, very special privilege (according to my father) to come my way? Why don't I just let them come and find me?

Oh yes, that's right. I will be killed on the spot, or possibly tortured to within an inch of my life for such disobedience.

I am a future Death Eater (yeh, not one now) and this is my future Lord. And if I had a chance I would run as far as I possibly could to escape his wrath, and possibly my fathers. But that is not possible with Lord Voldemort. No one runs from him. Instead, you take your orders, take your punishments and hopefully walk away from his presence alive.

The call comes, and I rise immediately.

Some god I am, huh?

~*~

The double wooden doors of the office swing open. It comes as no surprise that I find these doors very fascinating. The slight shimmer of the lacquer as it reflects the ghostly light creeping in through the slit windows kept my gaze for that extra moment as I willed myself to be anywhere but in this exact room.

There sat my father, sitting very up right and looking down right uncomfortable. I had to fight my soft, glossy lips to keep them from smirking. If I smirked in the presence of my father, let alone Voldemort's I was as good as locked away for fifty years. Better make a good impression.

I turn swiftly on the spot, taking in the entirety of the office. And it is then, as my eyes bounce around the room that they fall on the one thing that comes between me and my being a god. He was the one I should worship, but I couldn't bend my spine to save my life. So I inclined my head in the customary Malfoy manner and stood stock still awaiting Voldemort to make the first move.

I can't deny I am scared shitless, and who wouldn't be? In my father's mind I had possibly insulted the Dark Lord to the equivalent of shaking my bare behind in Voldemort's face.

"Draco! Show your master the proper respect! Idiot boy!" Lucius Malfoy snarled, his lip quivering.  
>I bit back the retort on the tip of my tongue that sounded very much like "He will never be my master," but that was a sure ticket to hell, and if I died the world went with me. I am after all a humanitarian at heart.<p>

I dropped to my knees instantly, unfortunately ripping my long black robe in the process. I hung my head to hide my pronounced snarl. How could father be such a bastard? These were my favorite set of robes and now they are rags!

"Good evening, Draco" The Dark Lord hissed quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear what he had said. For god sakes man! Speak up! "It comes to my attention that you have grown to be a powerful student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How exactly did your peers react to your actions at the end of the school year?" He enquired as though he hadn't been told all the details by my father and Serverus Snape, whom had killed Albus Dumbledore in cold blood.

"They took it well, m-my Lord." I reply, scolding myself for showing such weakness in the Dark Lord's presence. Think Draco, say something worthwhile. Say something that the Dark Lord will be proud of. It came to mind immediately "Harry Potter was awfully upset afterwards." No, that's not what I was looking for.

The Dark Lord growled menacingly "Harry Potter should not have even been able to show any sort of emotion! He should have been dead! But then again, he has a way of escaping. But this time, he is of no concern. I am sick of that pathetic child. I will ruin him from the inside out. And you will be to blame! But wait, you have already been the cause of the potential failure of my fool proof plan last year. If it weren't for Serverus, Dumbledore would still be alive. And I could not have that. But you can make a mends, you can make everything right again, Draco "

I continued to stare at the carpet, seeing so many more patterns in the fabric than I thought possible. What did Voldemort have planned? Oh god… I am apart of this plan? "Pardon, my Lord?"

Voldemort shook his head in annoyance "Draco! Please listen to me, or I will unfortunately have to punish you for your stupidity. I will, however, be slightly lenient this time; your father has been amazingly generous offering your services."

I pull my gaze from the carpet and fix it on my smug looking father. Do I look like a slave to you? Get your eyes back to the ground, now! I turn my head back to the carpet and enquire "What do you ask of me? I will do anything for you my Lord."

Voldemort smiled darkly "Good. That is what I want to hear. Now Draco, I have noticed you have become quite an appealing looking man, am I not mistaken?"

I hide my devilish smile, my Malfoy smile. Even the Dark Lord thinks me attractive! I must be a god! Choosing my words as carefully as I possibly can I replied "You are not mistaken, my Lord."

Voldemort cackled darkly with mirth "So arrogantly beautiful! You are the perfect man to carry out my orders. Absolutely perfect!"

I held my breath. Not daring to move or speak, in case he changed his mind and shot a torturing curse in my direction. Any other follower would have been punished if they had replied like that, but me been the gifted, smart, intelligent, good looking and quite possibly the most privileged of all people to come into contact with Lord Voldemort, I instead get called "Arrogantly beautiful". Now that definitely puts a spin on the usual thoughts of Voldemort.

"How may I be of service, my Lord" I whisper. I decide in that one moment to look up from my now favorite floor rug and stare into his disturbingly crimson eyes.

Voldemort smirked, staring hard into me. I knew he was searching my mind for anything of use. I allowed it.

"You are willing to serve me, you say? I don't see that in your mind, my dear Draco" Voldemort said darkly.

I visibly shook all over as I held his gaze. I couldn't and would not look away. That would be weak, which would be pitiful. That would be everything I despise.

Voldemort smiled his darkly crazed smile "But you want to prove to me your allegiance. I will give you this one chance, Draco. But remember, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart. However small, black and dead it may be." He laughed loudly at this and I forced myself to join him. I heard my father's pathetic excuse for laughter in the shadows. But it dispersed quickly. Thank god. I didn't think I would be able to keep that up to save me. Taking a chance, I quickly turned my gaze away. Hurry up and get to my orders, my knees are hurting and possibly bruising from staying in this position for so long.

"I shall be brief then. I am sure that you know of a girl by the name of Hermione Granger?" Voldemort enquired unpredictably.

I nodded, unable to say or do anything more.

"Then you will be aware that she is friends with Harry Potter?" Voldemort continued.

"Yes, my Lord" I reply, dreading what was to come.

"I need you to befriend her, and unfortunately make her fall in love with you" Voldemort drawled.

I looked up suddenly. Oh god, why? "It will never happen, my Lord. She hates me, and I hate her. It is common knowledge at Hogwarts."

I immediately regretted my words when I noticed the pronounced snarl appear on The Dark Lord's lips "Then unmake it common knowledge you stupid boy! Use your Pureblood charm. Anything! I need that girl in close range; it is a dire part of my plan to undo Harry Potter."

I frowned, unable to stop myself. This was impossible! How can I possibly do this!

Voldemort calmed himself quickly, though his dark red eyes still held signs of distaste projected at me. Oh, how I quaked under that look. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking upon my knee. Voldemort took a breath and continued "I shall make this easier for you, for I am a merciful Lord. I shall make her vulnerable, broken from within. She will be crying out for someone to comfort her. And you will be there for her. You will mend her, but mend her in a way that she will never be the same. She must in the end choose you over Potter and that disgusting Weasley. You must make her fall in love with you at all costs!"

"Please forgive me, my Lord, but why? Why does she need to do this? And how will this occur? I do not, in anyway, question your motives or your power. But Harry Potter and Weasley will be at school this year, they will see right through me." I pleaded to the floor rug. I had no intention at looking upon the Dark Lord at this moment, for he would see my disobedience like the sun in the sky.

"I have sources who tell me otherwise. Potter is in search of my secrets and Weasley is right there with him. Granger would have been there too, had it not been for my meddling" Voldemort replied lazily. "Never you mind though. Do I have your word?"

I sighed. I had no choice in the matter. There was nothing for it, I rose my head and nodded, banishing all my skeptic thoughts. There only had to be devotion, and utter amazement at the Dark Lords plans. So that is what I projected in my mind. And that is what he saw, for he smiled at me as I nodded my head stiffly.

"Good. Now leave us" Voldemort barked at me as though I were one of his servants.

I rose immediately to my feet and left the room.

Hell, I basically was a Death Eater now wasn't I?

~*~

Hermione awoke with a start when she heard the bangs and crashes on the floor below. Her heart immediately tensed into a small hard ball as she heard a blood curdling scream echo through the floor boards.

That was all she needed. Jumping from her bed and snatching up her wand from her bedside table, Hermione sprinted from her bedroom and down the stairs.

What she saw in the hall was like she had just walked into Hell itself. Black robed and masked witches and wizards stormed through her house, laughing and cackling evilly as they looted the house of all valuables. Hermione paled instantly when she heard another scream coming from the lounge room just meters away.

Seemingly unnoticed by the horde of Death Eaters, Hermione crept into the lounge room to see her mother and father on the ground twisting in obvious pain.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, running to the two fallen adults and stood resolutely in front of them blocking them from the crowing Death Eaters "Take me instead you sick bastards!" She screamed at the ignorant Death Eaters.

A woman with long black hair escaping her hood and mask, laughed evilly at Hermione "Oh look, it's little Granger come to join in on the fun!"

The other Death Eaters laughter echoed off the stubborn brick walls.

"I'm who you want! Take me!" Hermione screeched at them, pointing her wand at the black haired woman. The woman ignored her, her eyes intent upon the scene of Hermione's twisting parents instead "I've had enough of this" She stated, adding a yawn in for extra measure "Finish it" The woman pushed Hermione out of the way as five separate Killing Curses struck the pair on the floor. They immediately froze, their eyes staring fixedly on Hermione.

The black haired woman smiled sarcastically at Hermione and even dared to put a hand on Hermione's back in a comforting gesture as Hermione stood frozen with shock and grief "I'm sorry, dear. But they're gone."

Hermione's eyes immediately flashed with a dangerous glint as her fingers tingled with pent up curses and hexes she was surely going to let loose given the chance. But the Death Eaters were now Disapparating at will, and Hermione could do nothing to stop them. The black haired woman was the last to leave. She pointedly rose her wand tip to the ceiling and screamed "MORSMORDRE!" And then she was gone.

Hermione's knees crumbled and she cursed her self for her stupidity and slowness. Her parents were dead. All because of her.

Hermione's eyes darkened, depression sunk in.

She had lost herself in that one single moment, and no one gave a damn. It was then that the tears began to fall, her body start to shudder. Hermione curled up into a ball and broke down. She wasn't even aware of the Ministry Officials whom had Apparated into her lounge room, staring at her with bewildered, confused and pitying expressions. She was too intent on her own grief, and that was the way it would stay. 

Review I want to know what you have to say.

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


	2. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
